


I wasn't counting on that

by Saerwenn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Glasses, Karasuno, M/M, Misunderstandings, Volleyball club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saerwenn/pseuds/Saerwenn
Summary: When Takeda's glasses break, Ukai is responsible for getting him home. He can keep his feelings under control for one day... Can't he?





	I wasn't counting on that

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this little one shot after binging the first couple seasons of Haikyuu and just loving Ukai and Takeda's dynamic. It's very self indulgent, so I hope someone else at least enjoys it. :3

If there was one thing Ukai Keishin wasn’t counting on, it was that he would be the one to break Tadeda Ittetsu’s glasses. 

It was an accident of course. During their match with Aoba Josai, Hinata lunged for a ball without looking where he was going. Ukai was focused on the intense look in the orange haired player’s eyes, and realized with two seconds to spare that a collision was imminent. So, he did what any logical person with two seconds to spare would do: he leapt out of his seat on the bench and grabbed the metal perch with both hands, throwing it high in the air and out of the way of Hinata’s trajectory. Hinata’s arms shot out and he managed to reach the ball in time, sending it flying back to Kagayama. Without missing a beat, Hinata was back on his feet and sprinting towards the net just as Kagayama shot the ball straight towards him. In a burst of speed, the shortest player was off the ground, in the air, flying. 

And with a resonating smack, the ball was on the floor in the opposite court. 

The team erupted in screams and shouts of joy, Hinata and Kagayama at the center of the congratulatory circle of teammates. Ukai could feel the grin on his own face as well. Damn these kids for making him care. He spun excitedly to share their victory with the team advisor, but his name died on his tongue when he realized something Very Important. 

Takeda had been sitting on the bench with him. 

Takeda was now sprawled across the gymnasium floor. 

And lastly, but not least, Takeda’s glasses were in pieces by his head. 

“Sensei!!” Ukai rushed over to the teacher’s side, extending a hand to help him off the ground. “Sorry about that, I kind of got lost in the moment. Are you alright?” 

Takeda let out a shaky laugh. “It’s okay Ukai-kun,” he replied, “I’m fine. Have you seen my glasses though? They must have fallen off.” 

Ukai winced. “I got some bad news for ya, sensei. These glasses are toast.” He held the offending glasses very closely in front of Takeda’s face, who squinted his eyes and reached for them. He frowned, which was adorable. Ukai shook his head. Now was not the time for his teeny tiny crush on Takeda to be intruding. He just threw the man across the room for God sakes.

“My spares are at home,” Takeda was saying, “So I suppose I’ll have to tough it out until then.” 

“Sorry about that, Takeda-sensei, really,” Ukai offered as apology, but Takeda merely smiled at him and waved his hand in the air. 

“It’s fine Ukai-kun, but since you ARE the one who broke my glasses, I’m afraid you’re now responsible for helping me get around today,” he laughed, and Ukai grinned. 

“Sounds fair Sensei,” he chuckled, “But now we should get back to watching the game.”

“Sure thing, Coach.” 

~

Watching the game without glasses proved to be as difficult as it sounds. 

Ukai was pretty focused on the game, but his mind kept wandering back to the teacher sitting a little too close beside him, with his nose scrunched up in concentration as he tried to follow the events of the game. Takeda was squinting, occasionally bringing a hand up to rub at his temple, and once even ducking his head into both his hands to rub at his eyes in frustration. Ukai was sinking further and further into a pit of guilt. 

“Sensei, how blind are you really?” he whispered in Takeda’s ear at some point. Takeda huffed out a breath, and Ukai swore he could feel the breath fan across his face.

“Ah, I’m afraid I depend heavily on those glasses,” he replied, “I can see shapes, but no real details. It’s making my head spin a bit.” 

“Why don’t you wait somewhere else if it’s bothering you?” Ukai suggested, “I can give you recaps of the games later if you’d like.”

“Thanks for the offer, Ukai-kun, but I wouldn’t be able to find my way around the school on my own right now. Everything is one big blur,” Takeda laughed, “I really am hopeless.” 

“Your eyes are, that’s for sure,” Ukai agreed in a teasing purr, leaning to push gently at Takeda’s shoulder with his own. Takeda chuckled again and leaned into the touch slightly, painting Ukai’s cheeks bright red.

“Focus on the game, Ukai-kun,” Takeda whispered, “I’ll stay by your side.” 

~

The game got better, but Takeda only got worse. 

By the time the game was finished, his eyes were so strained that he was developing a migraine, barely able to keep his eyes open against the bright lights of the gymnasium. He was inching closer and closer to Ukai, much to the Coach’s delight, using his broad shoulders as a shield from some of the light. Ukai had managed to find some Advil for his advisor, but it did little to ease the pounding in his head. By the time the games were finished and it was time to pack up for the trip home, Ukai was worried about Takeda. 

He was also worried for his own safety, because Takeda was clinging to his elbow as he lead the near-blind man through the school. Could your heart rate spiking so quickly throw one into cardiac arrest? 

The bus drive back was supposed to be Takeda’s turn, but Ukai gladly took the wheel, plopping the teacher into the seat directly behind the driver seat as to keep an eye on him. Takeda sighed and slid back against the seat, eyes still closed and hands braced against his throbbing temples. Ukai grit his teeth as he drove, wishing he could do something to help the other. 

“We played well today, right Ukai-kun?” Takeda whispered into the quiet of the night, once all the other team members were softly snoring. 

“We sure did, Sensei,” Ukai replied, “And we have you to thank for it.”

“I-What?! No!” Takeda spluttered, “I really didn’t do anything! It was your coaching skills that helped the team so much!” The teacher sighed, leaning over until he was sideways on the seat, laying across it with his head close to Ukai’s seat. “I certainly didn’t do anything today to help you. I do apolagize.” 

“Takeda-sensei, with all due respect, if you apologize for ME breaking YOUR glasses one more time, I’m going to smack you in the head.” 

“But I have a headache!”

“You’re giving ME a headache!” 

Takeda chuckled in surrender, dimpling his cheeks slightly with his smile. It took a lot of effort for Ukai to remember to watch the road. If they crashed, he would blame it on Takeda’s beautiful smile instead of his distracted driving. For sure. 

~

Once the team had been dismissed and the sun had all but set, Ukai was faced with a small, tiny, teeny issue. 

Takeda Ittetsu was insisting he could get home JUST FINE. 

Takeda Ittetsu had taken two steps down the road to prove himself, and promptly walked into a light post. 

Ukai may or may not have laughed his ass off and then gone to assist, promising to walk the other home and help him find his spare glasses to regain his independence. 

And that is how Ukai Keishin found himself walking arm in arm with Takeda, who was clinging to his arm with both hands and chatting aimlessly as they made their way to his apartment. The moonlight bouncing off Takeda’s slim nose, the dimples on his cheeks as he talked, and the heat radiating from the places their bodies were touching was sending Ukai into overdrive. 

Get a hold of yourself Keishin, he mentally scolded himself, Keep your feelings to yourself. Now’s not the time to try and figure it all out.

But Takeda’s practically holding your hand! He might be interested in you…

Shut up brain.

Ukai shook his head to clear his thoughts and return to the present, where Takeda was saying something about the team. Or about katsudon. He wasn’t quite certain.

“I do appreciate all your help today, Ukai-kun,” Takeda was saying yet again, and Ukai just waved his free hand in the air helplessly. 

“It’s not an issue Sensei,” he said, “And I thought I told you to stop apologizing.”

“I think you said you would hit me if I did again,” Takeda chuckled, and Ukai grinned.

“So you do listen to me,” he teased, “Relax, Takeda. I’d never hurt you.”

The words were innocent enough, and in a completely different context, but Takdea staring up at him with a faint blush on his cheeks, eyes sparkling in the moonlight and grip tight on his arm made Ukai feel as though he had admitted to something much more in that simple statement. He let out an intelligent, “Urm.” As way of explaining. It was swallowed into the quiet of the night. And as Takeda blinked up at him, Ukai realized he had never seen the teacher without his glasses before today. The lack of blue frames made his face seem bare, younger even, but also like he was missing something that was distinctly Takeda. It was bad for his health. 

“I believe we’re here, Ukai-kun,” Takeda whispered, squinting up at the building they were stopped in front of, but Ukai was having trouble taking his eyes off the sensei’s lips as he darted a tongue out to wet them. “I know I’ve been an inconvenience today, but could you please see me upstairs? I’ll be fine once I find my spare glasses. And some advil.” 

“Head still bothering you, Sensei?” Ukai questioned as they made the way up the steps to the building. 

“Ah, unfortunately yes,” Takeda replied, “The strain on my eyes is unbelievable without corrective lenses. I’m afraid my head is pounding by now, but at least the lack of light is helping the migraine.” 

“I’ll find you some pain killers when we get upstairs,” Ukai promised, “Which number are you?” 

“3c,” was the reply, “So the top floor.” 

“Of course you are,” Ukai grumbled half-heartedly, guiding one of Takeda’s hands to the railing and placing one on the small of the other man’s back. Takeda jumped slightly at the contact, and Ukai blushed and went to move his hand away. Takeda’s other hand reached out and grabbed Ukai before he could pull away, his fingers tight against the other’s wrist as he pushed it against his own back again. 

“I-sorry-I don’t mind…” he muttered, face bright red. Ukai was sure he was a matching shade. 

They continued up the stairs in relative silence, pressed close together as Takeda struggled with his depth perception. At one point he misjudged, his foot just catching the edge of the step instead of clearing the tread, and with a small cry of surprise he was falling. Ukai reacted more on instinct than anything else, lunging forward and wrapping one strong arm around the teacher’s waist, while the other grabbed his outstretched hand. Takeda had spun around in his tumble, and when Ukai steadied them both and came back to his senses, he looked down. Well.   
Takeda was pressed flush to his chest, his dark curly hair tickling his neck where the teacher’s head was nestled against. One hand was tightly fisted in Ukai’s shirt, and the other was clasped in Ukai’s own hand. They were pressed together like a couple dancing in the privacy of their own living room, tight and close and breathing heavily. And then Takeda lifted his head, and his lips were much too close to Ukai’s own open mouth, and his large brown eyes were wide with surprise and exertion, and God Ukai wanted to kiss this man so badly. He felt himself leaning forward, and was it his imagination or did Takeda’s eyelashes flutter as they traced his trajectory with his eyes?

His eyes. Glasses. That’s the only reason he’s here. Don’t ruin your entire friendship on a whim, Keishin. 

With no small amount of effort, he cleared his throat and moved away. 

“Careful, sensei,” he croaked, “Let’s get your vision back.” Takeda blushed furiously and looked away, moving to grasp the railing once more. They resumed their previous pace, both silently this time. The air was thick with tension, and Ukai was sure he had messed everything up. He would have to fix this tomorrow, but not tonight. He needed some time to settle down. How had he maintained this crush for so long, and after one night of close proximity to Takeda his careful walls were crumbling like nothing? 

They found the doorway with minimal effort, and Ukai led Takeda inside, listening to his muttered instructions about where his glasses had been kept. He found the case easily and passed them to Takeda, who opened them with practiced fingers before slipping them on his nose ad blinking rapidly a few times as the world came back into focus. And Ukai stood there, just staring, because WHY did the universe hate him. 

Takeda’s spare glasses were ADORABLE. 

Large, black round wire framed glasses now sat atop the teacher’s thin nose, and they seemed too big for his face but that’s part of why they were so endearing. His eyes looked wider in the thinner frames, his cheeks accented with the glare of the frames, and the fact he had already had to push them back atop his nose once or twice when they slid down was just…

“Did you just call me adorable?” Takeda whispered, effectively shattering Ukai’s thoughts. Wait, he had said that out loud?

“I – Uh – What?” he managed. Takeda took a step closer, his face pink and his glasses sliding down. 

“You called me adorable,” he repeated, and Ukai was sure there was only one logical, responsible thing to do. 

He nodded, blushed, and then turned and bolted from the apartment. 

~

Can a coach not show up to practice if he has a really, really good reason? 

Like making an absolute fool of himself to the Coach advisor, and then running away like an idiot? I mean, that’s a pretty good reason in Ukai’s opinion. Nevertheless, here he was, trudging along in the chilly morning air with a steaming cup of coffee pressed so close to his nose he figured he was just inhaling the caffeine at this rate. He had left his hair down this morning, wanting to hide as much of his face as possible. Maybe Takeda just wouldn’t recognize him. 

He made it to the gym with no issues, well before everyone else would show up, and he plopped himself down on the steps outside with the intention of lighting a cigarette to ease his nerves, when he heard the one sound he had been dreading all night. 

“Ukai-kun!” 

He jumped so badly that his cigarette fell to the ground, and as he looked up Takeda was running towards him. He still had his spare glasses on, which was doing nothing to help Ukai’s climbing heart rate, and he had on an oversized red pullover with baggy track pants underneath. He would look adorable, if the look on his face didn’t scream bloody murder. He stopped right in front of Ukai, who was still sitting and staring dumbly up at him, until Takeda grabbed his wrist and yanked him up. Ukai’s coffee was forgotten on the steps as Takeda marched him around the corner. 

“I need to talk to you,” Takeda hissed as he finally turned to face him. Ukai had his back against the outside of the gym wall; there was really nowhere to turn at this point. 

“So talk,” he huffed out, mind racing with how he could possibly get out of this conversation. Surely there was a way to preserve his friendship with Takeda.

“Last night,” Takeda started, “Were you going to kiss me?”

Ukai’s brain stalled. 

“Please tell me,” Takeda continued, “On the stairs. Were you about to kiss me?” 

Ukai’s mouth wasn’t working. 

“Ukai-kun please!” Takeda was saying, and when had he gotten so close to the other? “Please tell me if I imagined that or not.” 

Finally, Ukai managed to get his mouth to work. But only because Takeda looked like he was on the verge of tears, and whatever happened right now, he needed to say something. He owed the other an explanation, he supposed.

“Yes,” he rasped, “If I hadn’t have gotten out of there, I would have kissed you. I’m sorry, Takeda sensei.” He could see the tears spilling over the other’s eyes now, dripping past the wire framed glasses still atop his nose, and he reached a hand up and carefully brushed one of the tear tracks away. “Please forgive me.” 

“I don’t forgive you,” Takeda hissed, and Ukai yanked his hand away from the other as if it had been burned. He had known this would happen, why did it make his heart twist so painfully? 

“I don’t forgive you, because I was up all night wondering if I had imagined it all, and I think it drive me crazy, and who runs away from someone after calling them adorable?!” Takeda whisper-yelled. Ukai just waited patiently for the other to collect his thoughts. Takeda had lifted his eyes now, shiny and wet with tears. 

And suddenly, Takeda was fisting the front of Ukai’s sweater, and standing on his tip toes, and pressing his lips to Ukai’s.   
Ukai’s world stopped. 

Takeda was pressed against him, and he was pressed against the wall, and the teacher’s mouth was hot and wet on his own, and he really didn’t know what to do. The kiss didn’t last very long, as Takeda pulled back quickly with a blush staining his cheeks red and sheepishly glanced at Ukai over his glasses. 

“I wish you would have kissed me last night,” Takeda whispered, his breath hot against Ukai’s neck, “Because I would have gotten a much better sleep.”

The gears clicked in Ukai’s head. Finally. He managed a quick, “Wait… you actually want to…. Be with me?” 

Takeda smiled for the first time all morning, and nodded. 

And Ukai grinned, and then his hands were FINALLY moving, and he threaded his fingers through the hair at the back of Takeda’s neck to pull his mouth back against his own, and this time when they kissed Ukai was responsive, parting his lips and licking into the other’s mouth. His other hand grasped Takeda’s waist, pulling them together once more, and Takeda’s hands were in his hair, and he was kissing back wish so much fervour that Ukai realized maybe they had both been waiting for this for a very long time. He broke the kiss eventually, leaning his forehead against Takeda’s and planting a small kiss to the top of the teacher’s nose. Takeda was smiling brighter than he had ever seen, dimples painting his cheeks. 

The sound of volleyballs hitting the floor broke them both out of their trance, and they laughed. 

“Well, Sensei,” Ukai drawled, feeling more confident than he had in months, “What do you say we continue this later?” 

“I’d like that, Ukai-kun,” Takeda whispered, “But you’re taking me out for coffee after practice. It IS your fault I didn’t get any sleep, after all.” 

“We could just take a nap instead,” Ukai suggested, leaning in so his breath would tickle the teacher’s ear, “But I’m not sure we’d get much sleep.” Takeda’s face went bright red, but the teacher was grinning mischievously.

“I can’t believe you made me wait so long for this, Ukai-kun,” he scolded, “You really should make it up to me.” This time it was Ukai’s turn to blush. 

“I am sorry,” he said sincerely, “I was just worried if I ever told you…”

“I know,” Takeda interrupted, “So was I until last night. We should really get to practice though. Coffee after?” 

Ukai planted a kiss to Takeda’s lips, because I guess he could just do that now? Best day ever. 

“It’s a date,” he said against Takeda’s mouth, so he could feel the smile on the other’s lips. 

“The first of many,” Takeda agreed, before they pulled apart and fixed their clothes and walked into the gym to begin practice. 

~

Takeda decided to keep wearing his spare glasses. Ukai tells him every day when he puts them on that he’s adorable.


End file.
